


巡游少年

by IronBlueEyes



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 2014 SteveBucky Bookclub, Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Baby Boomers, Beach Boys, Cruising, Hot Rods, Lots of car stuff, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slang, 中文翻译, 俚语, 古董车追逐赛, 大量汽车元素, 婴儿潮一代, 巡游, 平行宇宙-60年代, 海滩男孩, 特定时期典型恐同心理, 青少年性行为
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronBlueEyes/pseuds/IronBlueEyes
Summary: 巴基载着斯蒂夫兜风。1960 年前后，雪佛兰美得像一件艺术品。在路上，一切皆有可能。





	巡游少年

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cruising Kids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996608) by [SkyisGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyisGray/pseuds/SkyisGray). 



> ❤ 感谢 SkyisGray 的美好故事和翻译授权❤

_如果我们都能长大一些，那该有多好，_

_我们就不必经历漫长的等待，_  

 _如果我们能在一起生活，那该有多好，_  

 _在这世界某处只属于我们的地方。_  

_-海滩男孩_

 

巴基家里有一辆 1955 年的雪佛兰双门硬顶跑车，350 V-8 引擎，400 匹马力，自动变速箱。车身翠蓝和洁白交衬，当然，内饰也是华美雅致。

对巴基来说，这就是地球上的天堂。这辆车就像一座闪闪发光的移动宫殿，驰骋在路上会引得路人频频侧目。无论是开着去赴约晚餐、参加派对还是跟女孩调情，都会让司机魅力倍增。车子座垫光滑柔软，缓缓拂过仿佛黄油融化在指尖，收音机清晰响亮，让你伴着音乐遨游。如果开着它赛车，所有其他汽车都会黯然失色。 

或者说，如果这辆车落到巴基手里，他一定能让它展现出这种魅力。但现实是，他根本没机会碰那辆车。 

对巴基的父亲来说，汽车投资不菲，完全不该是小孩子拿来装酷耍酷的东西。倒也不是说完全不让巴基碰车，他可以洗车、打蜡、抛光、装饰，开车送母亲去“小猪扭扭”商店购物。但除此之外，如果他想开车，父亲就会说 _我说过了，巴基，汽车不是用来给你消遣的。_

高年级的男孩（也有很多女孩）基本都有自己的车，或是至少可以经常使用父母的车。每逢周五周六晚上，巴基不得不坐在朋友车子后面，跟别人一起巡游。他跟女孩互动时，他哥们就在旁边，根本没有任何隐私可言，他只能假装后排和前排之间有一道屏障。 

这些他父母从来就不关心。真是残忍又不公平。如果父母偶尔能让他开车出去一次，他定会 _倍加_ 小心，可是他们就是不放心。他真怀疑自己小时候是弄坏过多少辆自行车，同意让他开个雪佛兰怎么就这么难。 

显然，他父母就是想让他土了吧唧。

 

“巴基，听好了，我出差这段时间，你最好别打车子的主意，”他父亲边整理领带边说，巴基觉得耳朵快生出茧子了。 

“知道了，爸，”他信誓旦旦地说，眼睛盯着电视机屏幕，在看 77 号日落大道。他其实没看进去情节，因为正迫不及待等他父亲出门。 

但是，他发现罗杰斯·史密斯有点性感，但这很正常，毕竟他是男明星，电影明星吸人眼球再寻常不过，所以才会找他们拍电影。 

“温妮，车来了，衣服还没熨好吗？”他父亲站在楼梯上嚷嚷道。 

“我正忙着熨呢，乔治！”她也有些不耐烦。 

“温妮，我说车来了，你听到没！”

“听到了，乔治，你不用喊两遍！” 

“温妮，我得赶紧——”

“上帝，爸，妈她听到了，”巴基感觉父母大战一触即发，赶紧打断他。乔治·巴恩斯眯起眼睛盯着巴基，还好这时他母亲下来了。 

“有些褶皱熨不开了，就这样吧，反正你一坐还得起褶子...”她边说，边把跟棕色西服配套的西裤递给巴基父亲。他父亲看起来还想抱怨几句，但显然爷俩都发现她脸色不太好看。如果乔治再不让步，赶紧闭嘴，接下来有他们爷俩的苦受。 

“谢啦，”他父亲不敢多言。他套上裤子，从餐厅提起旅行箱。 

父母吻别后，父亲把一只手搭在巴基肩上。 

“好好照顾你妈妈和妹妹。不要开车出去玩，”他嘱咐道。 

父亲的车还没走远，巴基就从沙发上一跃而起，跟着母亲来到厨房。 

“盘子让我洗吧，妈，”他主动说道，冲母亲露出讨好的笑容。他母亲挑了挑眉，没说话。巴基戴上黄色胶皮手套，开始往水槽里放热水。 

“说真的，有时爸真挺不知好歹的，你给他熨衣服，他反倒嫌你动作慢，”巴基一边倒洗洁精，一边说。

“你不会觉得我会让你开车出去吧，”母亲一副别以为我不知道你打什么算盘的口气。巴基回头，看到母亲坐在桌前，啜了一口冷掉的咖啡。 

“没有，”他本能反驳道。“我根本没想那件事。” 

“你爸不让，巴基。”

“嗯，不过话说回来，车子也不是他自己的。也是你的财产，不是吗？”巴基问道，险些被浸满泡沫的餐刀划破手指。 

“你什么时候学会挑拨离间了，小子，”他母亲责备道。巴基听到背后报纸沙沙作响。“让你别碰就别碰了。你今晚出去吗？” 

“应该吧，继续当麦克和琳达的电灯泡，”他说道，确保母亲听出他语气中的幽怨。 

“听起来很有趣，”她毫不在意。巴基翻了个白眼，默默洗完盘子。 

晚上十点，麦克和琳达来接他，开的是麦克的黄色福特雷鸟。巴基整理了一下头发，虽然已是四月还是套上了运动员夹克，然后跟母亲打了个招呼就出门了。 

“嘿，巴克，”他坐到后排，麦克开口说道。“今晚你想去哪？” 

“啊，去汽车餐馆怎么样，瞧瞧都谁在那，”巴基耸耸肩说道。

“布兰达今晚出来吗？”琳达回头问他。 

“我也不知道啊。如果我们去找她，她就会出来了吧，”巴基答道。她瞟了巴基一眼，皱了皱眉，然后回过头去。 

“怎么他妈不开广播？”巴基故意大笑一声，掩饰自己的心虚，对于正处于稳定交往期的女孩来说，他的表现可能太过于敷衍了。至少，琳达觉得他应该再上心一些。麦克打开收音机，小蓓姬·玛琪的声音顷刻间流泻出来。 

“该死，什么烂歌，”麦克抱怨道，他正要调频，琳达拍开了他的手，接着她跟巴基一起故意大声合唱起来，“ _我追随他到天涯海角…_ ”

“靠，你两最好赶紧闭嘴，不然你们会随他一起掉到海里，”麦克不平地吼道。琳达倾身吻了麦克，巴基则在后座“哎哟哎哟”起哄。 

巡游正式开始。

 

夜风拂过头发，广播里喧嚣着音乐，三人朝着 118 号大街的汽车餐馆开去。路上遇到几个棒球队的队员，几人开着一辆黑色轿跑车，麦克把车停到他们旁边，好让巴基和琳达通过副驾驶车窗跟他们“打招呼”。 

“你们要去哪？”里奇喊道，他负责开车。

“完全他妈没头绪，你们呢？”巴基大叫道。一辆车在他们身后嘀嘀按着喇叭，这些少年不约而同对中年司机竖起中指。 

“看能不能遇到什么美妞，然后很可能去日落大道，”杰瑞从对面喊道。  

“我们也正有此意，不过要先去汽车餐馆转一圈。” 

“巴恩斯，你不是在跟布兰达交往吗？”

“是啊，没错，”巴基答道。他正苦于解释，只听琳达突然尖叫一声“有车！”，麦克赶紧把车开回正常车道，几秒后一辆小型载货卡车从他们身边呼啸而过。 

三个人一阵尖叫，随后疯狂大笑起来。 

“该死！”巴基边笑边说，青春、公路和肾上腺素让他极度兴奋，“麦克，我们差点死在你手里了！”

“他们偷溜了！”琳达指向轿跑车，巴基看到杰瑞从后窗望着他们，做了个“好可怕”的鬼脸。 

“我会追上的，咱们朝他们扔点东西怎么样，”麦克说道，为了和棒球队的人并驾齐驱，他又偏离了正常车道。 

“我们扔点什么？”巴基问道。

“后排有垃圾吗？”

“当然没有，你是不是傻，谁他妈会在福特雷鸟里放垃圾？”

“有了，”琳达说道，几秒种后，她成功脱下了短裤，朝对面司机的脸上砸去。他大叫一声，猛转车子想要避开。麦克趁机踩下油门。 

“甩开他们！”巴基大叫道，黑色跑车正尝试再次超越他们。 

“你真他妈行，宝贝儿！”麦克高兴地冲着琳达说，琳达则对自己的恶作剧一脸得意。 

“快，加速！”里奇再次尝试超车，巴基赶紧给麦克加油。 

“我这也是为了一会儿做准备，”琳达冲麦克娇媚地耸耸肩，巴基做了个鬼脸。 

“哎呀，看来我必须去找布兰达了，某些人已经急不可耐了。”

“噢，你现在总算记起女朋友了，看到我和麦克甜蜜嫉妒了是吧，”琳达回头，刻薄说道。他没理琳达，继续指挥着麦克，他们朝 40 号大街开去，黑色轿跑车已经被甩到了身后。 

 

三人开到汽车餐馆，点了一些炸薯条，蘸着番茄酱吃。对于周五晚上来说，这里的年轻人远没有预想的多，他们短暂逗留后便准备离开。 

“去大道？”麦克问道，巴基正舔着手上的番茄酱。

“去大道，”他肯定道。 

“得先加点油，”麦克抱怨道。“你带钱了吗，巴基？”巴基叹了口气，从兜里掏出一些钱。 

“你呢，美妞？”麦克戳了戳琳达。“巡游可是很贵的。” 

“你真可笑，”她一边说，一边对着后视镜涂口红，刚才吃薯条把口红都抹掉了。 

他们在德士古加油站加完油，十点半前到达了日落大道。    

巴基心旷神怡。周围是开着各式各样车子的同龄人，他不断在两侧车窗之间转着头，大笑着跟他们攀谈。年轻人驾着五彩斑斓、别致有型、精心护理的车子来这里 _巡游_ ，是周末夜晚镇上最流行的社交活动之一。无数台车子擦肩而过，整条街上车灯闪耀，音乐流淌，年轻人互相挥手尖叫，放声大笑，肆意畅聊。 

“听说你们打败了里奇那伙人，”有人冲他们喊道。 

“哈哈，没错，”麦克大叫。 

“琳达把她的——”巴基话没说完，琳达转身掐了他胳膊一把。 

“切，你要是怕别人知道，当初就别扔啊，”巴基边说边躲开琳达的肢体攻击。 

不知怎么，他们开到了右边的车道，巴基不喜欢这样。琳达仍不肯放过他。 

“嘿，老兄，往左开，”他催促道。 

“看呐，那不是小斯蒂维·罗杰斯嘛，”麦克兴奋地说，朝着那形单影只的身影开过去。巴基胸口一紧，突然有种不好的预感。 

“能不能干点正事，麦克，你惹他干嘛，赶紧追前面那辆车，”他抱怨道，但麦克没听，他开到斯蒂夫旁边，慢慢降下了车速。 

“呀，斯蒂维，要搭个顺风车吗，”琳达有些阴阳怪气。 

巴基知道她和麦克根本不想载斯蒂夫，他们只想取乐。这就是青少年天性里残忍的一面，不那么受欢迎的小孩组成小团体，挤兑和孤立那些更不受欢迎的小孩。

好像一种约定俗成的社交规则，并没人强迫你，但每个人都自然而然那么做。即使是巴基，有时也会屈从。但不知为什么，他从不希望有人找斯蒂夫麻烦。 

倒不是因为他们是朋友，或是有共同点什么的。斯蒂夫是个只会学习的艺术生，而巴基喜欢穿运动员夹克展示自己的不羁，他们是两类人。 

“不用，谢了，”斯蒂夫温和地说，语气中却夹着讥讽。巴基松了口气，还好斯蒂夫看穿了麦克他们的把戏，不会上当让自己陷入窘境。 

“你要去哪呀，斯蒂维？”麦克仍不死心。 

“你他妈能不能别墨迹了，别管这个书呆子了，还 _巡游_ 了不？”巴基抱怨道。 

“确实，何必在书呆子身上浪费时间呢，快开车转圈玩去吧，”斯蒂夫说道，脸上仍带着尖酸刻薄的笑容。麦克开车离开路边，回到了日落大道主干道上，巴基松了口气。 

“你去戏弄他干嘛？”一分钟后巴基忍不住开口，之前的愉快情绪恢复了一些，但还是有些扫兴。 

“我可没管人家叫书呆子，”麦克不客气地说，巴基一时语塞。 

不管怎样，巴基很快把这件事抛到了脑后。他们经过四季酒店，看到几个警察堵住了约翰•赫梅尔，场面相当滑稽。 

麦克开车转了一圈又一圈，他们期望能路遇什么派对或恶作剧，但今晚似乎异常安静。巴基对此倒是无所谓，只要能驰骋穿梭在流光溢彩的霓虹灯下，他就心满意足。但是，麦克和琳达开始在车里搂搂抱抱起来，巴基想，现在把自己女朋友叫出来，不算太过分吧。 

“咱们去布兰达家吧，”麦克开到布兰达家附近时，巴基说道。 

“你真渣，巴恩斯。我们都玩了一个小时了，你才想起她，”琳达挖苦道。 

“我也无能为力啊，我和布兰达不像 _某些_ 情侣，跟连体婴儿似的一刻也不能分开，”巴基嘴上也不吃亏。 

“你们交往多久了，是不是有两个月了？”麦克问道。巴基说是，麦克窃笑一声。

“我懂，哥们，这个也快完了，”麦克说道。他声音里没有批判的意味（琳达就另说了），他了解巴基。巴基交过很多女朋友，但每个交往的时间都不长。可能应了那句俗语，男人不坏，女人不爱。巴基这种浪荡反而让很多女孩着迷（当然，琳达也是另说了），尽管大家都知道巴基很快会喜新厌旧，还是有很多女孩跟他约会。 

巴基有时会觉得苦恼。甩别人的滋味其实并不好受，他也会觉得自己渣，但是没办法，她看着那些女孩时，就是无法流露出麦克注视琳达，或是其他朋友注视自己女朋友的那种深情，他做不到。他不是不想。每当他发现身边的女孩无法带给自己想要的感觉时，就会迅速失去兴趣。 

芭芭拉家的灯还亮着，巴基爬出车子，朝门廊走去。他轻敲了几下门，然后等着布兰达或他父母开门。 

“啊，是巴基啊，”开门的是布兰达母亲。巴基冲她眨了眨眼。 

“布兰达在家吗？”他问。

“你来之前给她打电话了吗？”布兰达母亲神色有些不自然。 

“没打，忘了，”巴基有些羞赧。他揉了揉后颈，尽量表现出歉意。 

“布兰达和朋友出去了，”她母亲说，巴基注意到了她声音里的怪异。

“她跟别人在一起了？”他平静地问。她母亲有些尴尬，点了点头。 

“抱歉，巴基，只是...她每天都在等你给她打电话，但你经常冷落她...”她没继续说下去。 

“没事。我有点活该，是吧？”他尴尬地笑笑。然而内心深处，几乎手舞足蹈起来，这一次终于不用 _自己_ 绞尽脑汁想分手的借口了。“麻烦您告诉她我来过，知道了这件事。再告诉她我很伤心，但是能理解。” 

“呃，好吧。跟你的朋友好好玩，巴基，”布兰达母亲说道。她对巴基的反应有些迷惑，但巴基已经头也不回朝车子走去。 

“她人呢？”巴基上车后，琳达问道。 

“她跟别人在一起了。我们结束了，”他说道，努力作出一副遭受背叛的受伤模样。 

“靠，不是吧，”麦克皱起眉头，发动了车子。

“哎？你不觉得巴基是自食恶果吗？”琳达听起来幸灾乐祸。 

“怎么说，她可以甩了巴基，但出轨就有些过分了。” 

“是啊，有些过分了，”巴基重复道。他对被分手这件事根本无所谓，可是想到她一声不吭就跟别人在一起了，心里多少有些不舒服。 

四十五分钟后，他们在日落大道遇到了布兰达和她的新男友，男孩开着一辆红色福特艾德索。巴基佯装愤怒盯着那个男孩，但发现自己不认识他。他们应该不在一个学校上学。 

布兰达和巴基目光相交，耸了耸肩。他也耸了耸肩。他得承认，自己有一丝失落。 

 

“昨晚玩得开心吗，甜心？”第二天早饭时，母亲问他。巴基给自己倒了一杯橙汁，又从妹妹盘子里顺走几片培根。 

“挺有意思的，”他嘴巴里塞着培根，含糊答道。瑞贝卡瞪了他一眼，巴基突然想起有件重要的事忘了说。“布兰达背着我跟别人好上了，所以我现在又单身了。” 

“啥？”他母亲惊叹一声，把手放在胸口，难以置信会有女孩放着她这么优秀的儿子不要，跑去跟别人处朋友似的。 

“我也挺吃惊的，昨晚去她家才知道这件事，”巴基说。他故意低着头，装出深受打击的样子。母亲心很细，他怕她注意到自己总是对女孩子兴趣缺缺，然后告诉他父亲，为什么巴基对女孩不上心，因为他不...正常。

“天啊，宝贝儿，真不敢相信，”她起身在厨房里来回踱步，好像要舒缓一下情绪。 

“我今天有点消沉，什么都不想干，”他跟母亲说。他希望借此机会让母亲对他宽容一些，即使自己整个周六窝在床上看漫画，她也不会指责说，你都十七岁了，多大的人了还整天看漫画。 

“当然，随你，”她有些心不在焉。巴基试探着把吐司浸在橙汁里，祈祷母亲今天也能宽容这个坏习惯。 

“妈，哥又用橙汁泡吐司了，”瑞贝卡打小报告。然后巴基了解了一件事，即使你心碎了，在巴恩斯家餐桌上乱搭食物也免不了被责骂。 

他懒洋洋地在床上躺了一天，晚上八点左右才走出房间，准备出去巡游。出门前，母亲走过来，用手捂住了他的眼睛。 

“猜猜是什么？”她语气兴奋。巴基一头雾水，不知道母亲要干什么。 

“呃，怎么啦妈妈，”他问道。她猛地松开手，巴基仍是一脸茫然。

然后，他看到眼前的洗漱台上放着一把钥匙。 

“哇哦，”他立即抓在手里，雪佛兰标志仿佛在冲他眨眼。母亲从镜子里看着他，然后拍了拍他后背。 

“一晚上无妨，”她微笑着说。“只要我宝贝儿子高兴就好。”巴基仍惊讶地张着嘴，然后绽开灿烂的笑容。他喜出望外，这次什么招数也没使，竟然拿到了钥匙。 

“太爱你了，妈妈，”还没等她叮嘱，他就承诺道，自己一定会万分留心开车。 

他给麦克打了个电话，说自己今晚可以开家里的车。麦克约他赛跑，但没定具体的汇合地点和时间。 

他坐上车，感觉到柔软的座垫在身下凹陷，忍不住嘴角浮起笑意。轻轻转动钥匙，发动机轰鸣，车灯瞬间打在车库的金属门上。 

这会是一个美妙的夜晚。 

巴基跟妈妈告别，然后开上了车道。他脑子飞速旋转，想着今晚的计划。开着这辆车，是找个新女朋友的绝佳机会，而且两人可以在车里单独相处。打定主意后，他朝着汽车餐馆开去。他把手伸在车窗外，感受着暖风拂过的触感。合并手指，风会拍打着手掌；张开手指，风会像水一样从指缝流过。 

餐馆里没什么吸引他的人，他点了杯可乐小心喝着，免得洒到车里，然后从停车场开了出去。 

在 71 号大街，他遇到几个女孩开着一辆车，她们全都盯着那辆雪佛兰，好像只要他开口，就随时愿意跟他巡游。巴基笑了笑，继续往前开。

他开到长老会教堂附近，遇到一群刚从俱乐部里出来的女孩，一些女孩咯咯笑着向他暗送秋波。巴基冲她们眨眨眼，继续开。

他又返回汽车餐馆，正好镇上公认最火辣的服务员在值班。她似乎也有意在换班后跟巴基一起巡游。但他没有久留，在她开口前就匆忙道别走了。

路上他又遇到几个开车的女孩，跟她们说笑了一阵，但也没什么结果。

他对这些女孩都不感兴趣，不想随意挑选一个跟自己巡游和调情。他知道开着这样的靓车，找个女伴轻而易举，但他执着于找到真正吸引自己的女孩。 

所以，他没找到任何女孩。

他有些烦闷，但不意外。除此之外，一切仍很完美。

 

晚上刚过十一点，他在日落大道上又看到了斯蒂夫，他正一个人徐徐走着。巴基不由地调转车头靠近他，想为昨晚叫他“书呆子”的事道歉。 

“嗨，斯蒂夫，”他从副驾驶窗口冲他说道。“这么晚干嘛呢？” 

斯蒂夫转头瞪着巴基，巴基吓了一跳，斯蒂夫的脸颊、脖子和衬衫衣领沾满血渍。 

“真他妈见鬼，发生什么事了？”他问道，将车停到了违规位置。斯蒂夫一言不发扭回头，继续往前走。 

“斯蒂夫·罗杰斯！”巴基大喊道。“你少他妈无视我，见鬼，你的脸到底怎么了？”巴基努力思索着谁会对斯蒂夫做这种事，斯蒂夫虽然笨拙但对人并无恶意，最后他想到很可能是足球队的人干的。他在运动员夹克里不自在地扭着身子。 

斯蒂夫继续无视他，他只好发动车子，缓缓跟在斯蒂夫旁边。左侧有辆车疾驰而过，冲他嚷了几句，但他无心顾暇。他想到是自己某个朋友殴打了斯蒂夫，喉咙一阵发堵。

戏弄归戏弄，动手打人就是两码事了。 

“是谁打你的？”巴基又问。 

“怎么你就觉得一定是别人打我吗？就不能是我跟别人打起来了？”斯蒂夫终于开口答了一句。 

“呃，”巴基思索着该如何回答。事实上，确实难以想象斯蒂夫会主动跟人打架。虽然大家都知道他脾气很倔，只要别人的话听着不顺耳，他就会跟人争吵，不管是同学还是老师，甚至是校长。 

“好吧，我信。你跟人打起来了，对方现在肯定也跟你一样，浑身是血。” 

“我载你回家吧，”巴基催促道。“还是你想去别的地方，我开车送你。你看起来情况很糟。” 

“血基本不流了已经，”史蒂夫答道，好像流鼻血这件事根本无所谓。

“拜托，伙计。反正我有车，你流了这么多血，搞不好会晕倒，”巴基争辩道。他怔了一下，发现斯蒂夫正瞪视着他。

“我不是取笑你弱不禁风，”巴基匆忙解释道。斯蒂夫仍瞪着他，眼里还多了几分敌意。在血渍映衬下，他表情有些吓人。 

“你他妈到底上不上车，”巴基烦躁地说。他意识到一件事，如果他被一个卢瑟拒绝，那他将比卢瑟还不如。又是该死的社交规则。 

“你对恶作剧的投入真是令人钦佩，但你现在最好离我远点，”史蒂夫说道。巴基这才恍然明白问题所在。

“你误会了，真的，上车吧。我不会拿你没车的事恶作剧，我又不像...”

“不像你那些朋友是吗？”

“上车就是了！”巴基不耐烦地大叫，掩饰自己的尴尬。斯蒂夫叹了口气，钻进车子，好像最后一刻还期待巴基突然改变主意。 

斯蒂夫狐疑地坐在副驾驶位置，巴基开回了主干道。然后，他突然意识到，自己忽略了一件极其危险的事情，斯蒂夫的鼻血可能会滴到座垫上。 

“该死，你的鼻子，”他一阵焦虑。他从余光里扫到斯蒂夫在解衬衫纽扣，另一种焦虑向他袭来。 

“我能搞定，”斯蒂夫边说边把揉成一团的衬衫捂在脸上，然后倾身靠在椅背上。巴基开始冒汗，他悄无声息地把车开下日落大道，以免别人看到他跟衣衫不整的书呆子待在一起。 

“我家不是这个方向，”几分钟后，斯蒂夫开口道。巴基低低咒骂了一声，斯蒂夫似乎乐于看到他不爽的样子。 

“那你家是哪个方向？”巴基问道，斯蒂夫如实回答。 

开往斯蒂夫家的一路上有很多右转弯，所以基本每隔几分钟，巴基转向时目光都会略过斯蒂夫。他发现斯蒂夫胳膊虽细但结实，腹部紧致。 

进入青春期后，班上的同学经常取笑斯蒂夫像个女孩。巴基又仔细打量了斯蒂夫一眼，发现他与跟自己上床的那些女孩毫无相似之处。

他没有柔和的身材曲线。虽然皮肤白皙细腻，但线条是硬朗的。他身材不壮实，但很紧实。 

然后，巴基隔着背心看到斯蒂夫胸前有两颗小小的凸起，好奇那里是不是也跟斯蒂夫嘴唇一样的浅粉色。 

他想知道自己脑子有什么毛病。 

“你获过奖，是吧？”他匆忙找了个话题，急于转移注意力。然后后悔了，还不如把广播打开。

“嗯哼。你怎么知道？”

“看到过公告，”巴基说，煞有其事地点点头。“是艺术奖，对吧？”

“对，巴基，我因‘艺术’获奖，”史蒂夫语气不逊。 

“很棒。挺有艺术天分，”巴基评论道。这次斯蒂夫没有回嘴，即使是他，也无法抗拒一点无害的恭维。

“你怎么知道我有艺术天分的？你连我的作品都没看过吧？” 

“呣，你会涂鸦，”巴基说道。“四年级时你做了墙绘。”斯蒂夫轻哼一声。 

“你还会素描，”巴基补充说道。“你在学校报纸上画漫画，对吧？” 

斯蒂夫安静了一会儿，然后才开口。

“嗯，我会素描。还拿了奖学金。”

“好厉害。”巴基如实说道。他没有特别擅长的事，可以供养自己那种。 

“嗯，算是吧，”斯蒂夫回答，他语气中的敌意少了几分。巴基打开广播，准备结束对话。 

广播里在播海滩男孩的“冲浪美利坚”，巴基对这首歌的喜爱超过对大部分人的喜爱。但承认对这首歌着迷，就好比你妈随意把你童年照片拿给你哥们看，然后他们拿这事儿取笑你一样窘迫，所以他从没对朋友说过。

“海滩男孩不错，不过这首歌很一般，”巴基好像急于澄清，其实斯蒂夫并未评论什么。  

“海滩男孩每首歌都很好听。我是不是也要跟你打一架？”斯蒂夫问道。有一秒巴基信以为真，但他转头看向斯蒂夫时，发现他在笑，虽然脸被衬衫挡着，巴基还是看出他在笑。 

巴基也忍不住笑起来，自己竟然被斯蒂夫唬住了。 

“哈哈，其实我爱这首歌。我以前还点过，”他坦白道，然后思忖着自己为什么把这么感性细腻的一面展现给斯蒂夫，他是个被自己朋友嘲笑，在同龄人中地位低下的小孩。 

“以后我要学冲浪，”斯蒂夫说。 

“在米尔纳阿姨的池塘吗？”巴基揶揄道。 

“去你的吧，我要去海边，”斯蒂夫反驳道，巴基又笑了起来。 

“住在海边，还是只是去学冲浪？”

“不好说。谁知道毕业后离开镇上，我们会开始怎样的人生呢，”斯蒂夫沉思道。巴基愣了一下，他从没想过毕业或是上大学之类的事情。 

他把车开到斯蒂夫家门前，停在车道上，斯蒂夫起身下了车。 

“谢啦，巴基。抱歉之前对你的好意不领情，真的很感谢你载我回来。这辆车真酷啊，”他补充道。巴基不禁得意了一下，然后鬼使神差叫住了斯蒂夫。

“嘿，你上楼洗把脸，换件衣服，我们来一次真正的巡游怎么样，”话一出口他想扇自己一巴掌。 

男孩一起巡游当然没什么问题，但这是巴基第一次开着这辆雪佛兰兜风。 _正常来说_ ，他应该邀请一位漂亮女孩而不是斯蒂夫·罗杰斯一起巡游，这很奇怪。 

斯蒂夫一脸迷惑。 

“为什么？”他问道，重新警惕起来。巴基开口想说，因为他很欣赏斯蒂夫对他车子的欣赏，然后自己都觉得太牵强。 

“只是觉得刚才兜风挺愉快的，”巴基说道。有那么一刻，他陷入了恐慌，一方面担心斯蒂夫拒绝他，另一方面又害怕斯蒂夫接受他的邀请。但斯蒂夫耸耸肩同意了，他让巴基等五分钟。 

几分钟后，斯蒂夫穿着干净的衬衫一身清爽出来了，他有些不自然地爬上副驾驶座。 

“所以，呃，奥妙所在？”

“什么奥妙所在？”巴基打开倒车灯，尽量不去看斯蒂夫。

“巡游的奥妙？你们好像乐此不疲，但我没发现兴奋点在哪。让我见识一下吧。” 

巴基沉默不语，他意识到巡游的必去之地是日落大道，但他不希望别人看到他跟斯蒂夫在一起。 

“你们是选好一个目的地，然后开到那里，还是随意地到处转转？”斯蒂夫问道。 

“随意转转。除非有特别想去的地方，”巴基回答。他开回城里，但只在住宅区附近转悠，避开了日落大道。见鬼，他在干嘛？他跟斯蒂夫根本不熟，好好的一个夜晚要被自己糟蹋了。 

巴基把手伸出车窗外，像之前那样，想要平复一下焦躁的心情，斯蒂夫在另一侧模仿着他。这一举动有点可爱，斯蒂夫好像真的很少出来兜风，没领略过其中的乐趣。 

他们就这样到处转悠了一小时，一直听着广播，没说太多话。广播里有人打恶作剧电话，两人开心地笑起来，然后跟唱着海滩男孩的所有歌曲。因为巴基选择的路线比较偏僻，他们基本没遇上什么熟人，但好运没有持续到最后。巴基正想结束这次小小的巡游时，一辆车在他身后响亮鸣笛。 

“见鬼，”他看了一眼后视镜，发现身后是麦克的黄色雷鸟。“是我最好的哥们。”

“麦克·威廉姆斯？你干嘛这么紧张？”斯蒂夫问道。巴基涨红了脸，一言不发。 

“你怕他看到我在你车里，觉得尴尬，”片刻后斯蒂夫会意道。 

“不是！”巴基反驳道，但这确实是事实。他完全不知道自己在担心什么，但一种恐惧爬上了他的皮肤。如果麦克看到他深夜跟一个男孩巡游，认为...麦克会怎么认为？ 

“根本就是，”斯蒂夫说道，他听起来没有受伤，似乎还觉得有趣。“我躲起来吧，应该可以。” 

“你怎么——”巴基话还没说完，就见斯蒂夫侧身躺在座位上，把身体蜷缩在巴基和乘客门之间。 

另一种尴尬向他袭来。他让斯蒂夫觉得，自己羞于让朋友见他，这也意味着，斯蒂夫可能会猜到他紧张的真正原因。 

“他们不会看到我的，”斯蒂夫自信地说。巴基垂眼一看，斯蒂夫的头几乎枕在他大腿上。 

大腿、汽车、亲密触碰，巴基不禁联想到了一些画面，喉结滑动了一下。他直了直身子，朝麦克随意比了个中指。 

麦克开到巴基旁边，琳达冲他俏皮一笑。 

“车不错呀，巴克！”她喊道。“车里有没有美妞陪你呀？” 

“我不用开车也有美妞陪我！”巴基坏笑道。斯蒂夫在他大腿上翻了个身，他惊觉身体起了反应，不禁攥紧方向盘。 

然而，并没有用。他在心里告诫自己，不要这么脱线和犯蠢。 

“只想自己开车随处转转。听听音乐，理理思绪，”他跟琳达说，她翻了个白眼。 

“没看出来，你真是个深沉的男人呐，巴恩斯。” 

斯蒂夫又翻了个身，巴基暗暗咒骂了一声。他发誓斯蒂夫的呼吸透过短裤喷在他身上。灼热、潮湿。他就在斯蒂夫的头侧慢慢硬了起来。 

他是男孩，他在心里默念。男孩，男孩，男孩。没有胸。没有秘密花园。只有平坦的皮肤和肌肉，还有一根跟自己一样的玩意儿。 

“不过，我快没油了，今天不能跟你们赛跑了。也许明天，在我妈把钥匙收回去之前，”他艰难地挤出一个微笑。他们大笑几声，冲他比了个中指，踩下油门，很快消失在街角。 

巴基仍紧紧攥着方向盘。他在喘息，心脏怦怦直跳。 

这一切他其实了然于心。他一直在否认和逃避，但他不傻。他是个青春期少年，少不了性幻想，而他清楚，什么样的画面最能激起自己的性致。 

但如果斯蒂夫发现这件事，可能会出去散播他的秘密。他的癖好违法、病态，还会伤害身边的人。他不希望父母伤心难过，更不希望小瑞贝卡因为这件事而遭受欺凌。 

“起来，”他粗暴地说道。斯蒂夫摇晃着支起身子，巴基没去看他。 

他一言不发，调头朝斯蒂夫家的街区开去。  

但是，斯蒂夫没有回到自己的座位。他跟巴基只保持着几英寸的距离。巴基已经处在爆发边缘，他准备说些粗鲁的话来彰显自己的男子气概。不管斯蒂夫误会了什么，他都要扼杀他的想法。 

就在这时，斯蒂夫将手覆盖在了巴基裤子上的突起，巴基差点一口把舌尖咬掉。 

“你以前应该从没做过这个，但不要有心理负担，是我先诱惑的你，”斯蒂夫静静说，看起来镇定自若。 

他的手揉弄了几下，巴基不禁呻吟出声。 

“有没有什么地方方便我们去的？当然，如果你愿意的话，”斯蒂夫说道，他语气礼貌，态度自然，然后还是该死的镇定。 

与此同时，巴基觉得自己的整个世界轰然倒塌。他不知道自己渴望什么，只知道这种渴望异常强烈。斯蒂夫解开了他的裤带，把手探了进去。巴基大脑一片空白。 

他用仅存的理智把车开到一处适合偷情的地方，然后停在一个隐蔽位置。 

“我需要抽根烟，”他前倾身子，从汽车前排的杂物箱里翻找着父亲的香烟。这个动作挡开了斯蒂夫的手，巴基松了口气，又有些怅然若失。 

他笨拙地点着烟，几番无果，火星溅下来差点灼毁座垫。

“我的天，巴基，你能不能冷静一点，是你开车载我过来的，”斯蒂夫边说边扶稳巴基的手，帮他把烟点着。 

巴基深深吸气，把烟草的味道吸进肺里。他知道烟味会留在车里，父母很可能会发现他抽烟，但眼下他无所谓。比起自己现在做的事，抽烟实在微不足道。 

“你想好了吗？”巴基快抽完时，斯蒂夫问道。他咳嗽了几声，但巴基头脑一片混乱，没意识到是烟味呛得斯蒂夫咳嗽。 

“我不知道，”巴基坦诚说道。“毫无头绪，如果真的...有 _这种_ 癖好该怎么办？”

“怎么说，你可以假装它不存在，一辈子半梦半醒活着，过着所谓正常人的生活；也可以遵从自己的内心，努力寻找方法应对随之而来的后果，”斯蒂夫一副过来人的严肃口吻。 

“我也许是 _第一种_ 吧，”巴基对着夜空说道，斯蒂夫摇了摇头。 

“我倒希望你勇敢一点，选第二种。不过现在说这话，听着就像我有私心，故意引诱你一样。”

“我不知道自己想要什么，”巴基说道，内心深处的恐惧促使他言不由衷。 

“是吗？好吧，我倒很清楚自己想要什么。我在等你接受我的邀请，而不是朝我脸上狠狠来上几拳。” 

“你因为这个跟人打起来的？”巴基问道，想到有人伤害斯蒂夫，恼火代替了纠结。他把烟蒂弹到草坪上，因为没着火庆幸了一下。 

“你会打我吗？”斯蒂夫问道。 

“不会，”巴基回答。这一点他很清楚，他不会伤害斯蒂夫。

斯蒂夫跨坐到他大腿上，这件事很多女孩做过。他边抚摸巴基的头发边亲吻他，这件事很多女孩也做过。他蹭着巴基的胯部...同样，这件事也有很多女孩做过。

唯一不同的是，巴基这次的反应。跟女孩做爱时，无聊、清醒总会淹没那一点微弱的激情，有时他甚至会走神想着电视剧情节。而现在，巴基感觉整个大腿都灼热颤抖起来。全身的血液似乎一股脑冲向下身，他一阵头晕。斯蒂夫每次轻微的触碰，都让他脊背涌上一股酥麻的快感。 

巴基不断呻吟着。斯蒂夫张开双唇，让他把舌头探进去，他尝起来比巴基吻过的任何女孩都要甜美。他尝起来清新、温润。巴基忘情地吻着，仿佛这就是整个世界。直到，他发现那两片嘴唇一路下移含住了自己，不禁一阵剧颤。 

巴基猛地起身将斯蒂夫按在座椅上，一只手支撑着座椅靠背，另一只手撕扯着斯蒂夫的裤子，手忙脚乱中差点误把喇叭按响。斯蒂夫边吻边笑，他灵巧地解开自己的裤链，让两人下身赤裸相见。巴基心想，这种敏捷可能也与斯蒂夫的艺术天分不无关系。

巴基不懂艺术，他只懂橄榄球。他急切地贴上斯蒂夫，将两人的器官握在手里摩挲揉弄。快感刺穿了身体，他肌肉痉挛，很快攀上了高峰。 

斯蒂夫轻笑一声，但扔把胳膊环在巴基脖子上，让巴基压在自己身上，然后就着那一股灼热、粘腻的液体律动着。他释放时忍不住咬住了巴基的嘴唇，巴基恍惚低头，斯蒂夫射了他一身。 

他以前从没见过床伴高潮。而且他很怀疑那些女孩只是假装高潮，不过话说回来，自己也从没认真看过她们。 

“操，”他吸了口气，然后软趴趴伏在斯蒂夫身上，感觉两人的精液顺着自己的手指和大腿往下滴，滴到了——

他父亲的车座上。 

他猛地惊起，谢天谢地，杂物箱里有纸巾。他尴尬地擦拭着自己，然后递了些纸巾给斯蒂夫。 

然后，他立即发动车子，担心逗留太久被人发现。 

斯蒂夫帮巴基系好裤子，又整理了一下自己，然后斜靠在巴基胳膊上，意外地柔顺。深夜的路上几乎荒无人烟，所以，巴基任由他靠着。他的心跳慢慢舒缓下来，意识到相比于两人刚才的激烈行为，眼前这种肢体接触实在不足为惧。巴基伸出手，把斯蒂夫搂在怀里。 

这感觉很美妙。超乎想象的美妙。这样——开车飞驰在路上，怀里搂着喜欢的人——才是巡游的真正奥妙所在。 

回去的路上他们没有攀谈太多。除了斯蒂夫问巴基最近还会不会开车巡游。 

“可能够呛，”巴基说道，他想起母亲破例一次的原因。然后，他意识到斯蒂夫话里另有隐意。 

他想，这一刻真正的人生才刚刚开始。他会倾尽一切，不让自己所爱的人失望，不让警察的目光落在他与眼前这个人身上。 

“嗯，应该可以。我很想再开车出来。不过不能对父母实话实说，得想点办法就是了。”

“那你的意思是，还想载我出去是吗？”

“嗯，我还想载你出去。” 

 

巴基停在斯蒂夫家门前时，他家灯已经熄了。斯蒂夫有板有眼地在巴基大腿上按了几下，才下车朝门廊走去。   

巴基心中千言万语，但此时语言已失去意义。他调转车头，朝自己家方向开去。街道一片漆黑，头顶是广袤无垠的夜空和无所不知的上苍。 

巴基一路开着，发动机在身下咕噜作响，风在耳畔拂过。他吃了一惊，因为发现自己止不住微笑。    

 


End file.
